1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an element of shower equipment, in particular to a structure of a water-saving device, which is adapted for various water discharge devices to control the water-discharge capacity.
2. Description of Related Art
Scarce water resource is an essential issue all over the world. Saving water in our daily lives is a topic of environmental protection required to be promoted. In public space, people usually turn the tap up more for their convenience. In fact, only 20% of the water flow achieves cleaning function while the remaining 80% of it are waste. Therefore, in order to achieve the goal of saving water, it is necessary to install a device for compulsorily saving water, such that to actively control the water-discharge capacity can be achieved.